


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Two years ago Ron and Hermione helped Harry fake his death. Ron pushed his own feelings for Harry aside to allow Harry a life of his own.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for the [Christmas Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/326465.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=harry_and_ron)[**harry_and_ron**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/)

Dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=madam_minnie)[**madam_minnie**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/madam_minnie/) because she gave me the bunny and also because she wanted to keep this story for herself. Thanks also to her for the beta read. I hope she didn't hurt herself when I copied a bit of it in YIM and she hit the floor with a thud.  
Merry Christmas to all!   


* * *

Ron knew he shouldn't have bothered to come this Christmas. It was a hard day for him, a hard day for everyone, and yet everyone seemed to want to still celebrate. Harry died today, at least to everyone else he had, and he spent the entire morning at memorials honoring his "dead" friend.  
  
 _Ron, I have to do this for me. Please say you'll help. I need a break from all this and when I finish him I need to try and make it on my own._  
  
He could never refuse Harry anything, never, not once in all their years of friendship—so he swallowed past the lump in his throat, pushed his own feelings aside, and he and Hermione helped fake Harry's death.  
  
Ironically, of all days for Harry to have killed Voldemort it was Christmas Eve. Bloody ruined the holidays if you asked Ron. The first year, he was able to get away with staying in his flat, hiding from his family, and he pretty much stayed pissed for three days. Hermione and Neville had shown up and sobered him up and Hermione proceeded to kick his arse. It was a year ago that Ron had confessed his feelings for Harry to Hermione. It was a year ago that Ron had managed to turn his life around and join an elite force in the Auror Department.  
  
Two years had passed since Harry died and with each year Ron grew more and more certain that Harry wasn't ever going to come home. He had a good life; good friends, a respected position in the Ministry, and he had family that loved him. He gave Hermione away last June when she and George finally tied the knot, he had been best man at Neville's wedding to Ginny, and he was the Godfather of Luna and Oliver Wood's son. His life was full and yet completely empty.  
  
Ron changed out of his dress robes and into a pair of torn jeans and t-shirt. His mum would go spare but he didn't feel much like celebrating Christmas. He took a final, desperate look around his room, and his eyes fell on a picture of he and Harry at Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
  
"Mate," he sighed as he looked at the picture. "All I want for Christmas is you."  
  
There was a knock on his door and Hermione poked her head inside the room. She arched her eyebrow at him and shook her head.  
  
"Honestly, Ronald," she came and linked her arm through his. "It's Christmas. Stop frowning you look like a giant grizzly bear."  
  
"Hermione," he slid his arm around her waist. "Aren't you supposed to nag my brother now? I thought that once the two of you got married you'd stop nagging me."  
  
"Actually," she grinned up at him. "George told me that you don't mind my nagging you and that I should continue as long as we both lived. So, in a way, we've got our own marriage of sorts."  
  
"I should have let Snape kill me," Ron quipped.  
  
"Oh, but if you had you wouldn't get to open my present and I've really out-done myself this year."  
  
The two of them headed down the stairs and Ron bent to whisper in her ear, "And George was surprised by your news?" He let his hand rest on her stomach for a moment. "How did he take it?"  
  
Hermione smirked, "He fainted. I enervated him and he fainted again."  
  
Ron laughed and the two of them joined his family in the living room. Neville shook his hand as he came through the door and two of his nieces immediately began trying to scale his body.  
  
"Everyone," George stood up. "I think this would be a good time for Ron to open his present from Hermione."  
  
"It's highly perishable," Fred quipped.  
  
"It might spontaneously combust," George continued and waved at Hermione. She opened the front door and used a levitation charm to move a large crate through the front door.  
  
"Ron," she went over and stood by the package. "This year I've gotten you something much better than a homework planner."  
  
"It's not a dragon is it?" Ron eyed the crate nervously. "You know I've never gotten over the whole Norbert thing."  
  
"No, but I wager that it's the only thing you really want this Christmas."  
  
Ron continued to eye the package warily and Ginny sidled over to him and handed him a glass of Firewhiskey.  
  
"For courage," she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Open your present," George shouted.  
  
"We haven't got all night," Fred quipped.  
  
"Urry up, Ronald," Fleur grinned at him.  
  
"Don't be a coward, Ron," Bill tossed a pillow at him.  
  
"I promise it's not a dragon, Ron," Charlie shouted from behind the sofa.  
  
"Shut up the lot of you," Ron moved towards his gift and Hermione leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oi, stop kissing him, Hermione!" George growled. "Honestly!"  
  
"Starting to sound just like her, George," Ron grinned and pulled the bow off the top of the package. He placed it on one of the girls’ heads and she giggled.  
  
He used his wand to unseal the front of the crate and he lifted it away. He moved to set it to the side when he heard a collective gasp from the room. He turned back and looked to see what drew their attention.  
  
His heart stopped, his palms began to sweat, and his eyes met a pair of emerald green eyes.  
  
"All right there, Ron?" A familiar voice called out as Harry stepped out of the crate. "What the hell have you been eating?"  
  
"I…you…Hermione…" Ron stammered. "How…"  
  
"Are you going to stutter at me or are you going to give your best mate a proper welcome home?"  
  
Ron took a step towards Harry, his hands shook, and he heard Hermione sniffle as he took another step towards Harry. Their eyes were locked and Ron's heart raced as he pulled Harry to him and without thinking about it pressed his lips to Harry's.  
  
He dimly heard the roar of his family behind him, he heard Hermione breakdown into sobs, and he definitely heard the moan that escaped Harry's lips when they parted. Ron deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up to cup Harry's face, and he felt Harry's arms around his waist. They broke apart to catch their breath and Ron breathed in Harry's scent. It was familiar and comforting, like coming home after a long trip, and he rested his forehead against Harry's.  
  
"Welcome home," he hugged Harry tightly and after a moment his mum tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I think everyone would like to say hello."  
  
"Not exactly the way Ron said hello," Fred quipped as his mum whisked Harry off.  
  
"Ron," Hermione was by his side. "You aren't angry with me are you?"  
  
Ron couldn't take his eyes off Harry. He was here, he was really here at the Burrow, and he didn't look horrible, as Ron feared. _Did that mean he flourished without Ron to take care of him?_  
  
"No," Ron said softly and turned to face her. "This was much better than a homework planner." He wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"Oi," George said as he pulled Hermione away from Ron. "She's mine and if you want yours back you're going to have to wrestle him away from Mum."  
  
Dinner was a loud affair, Harry was sitting beside him, and Ron could barely manage to eat because he could feel Harry's thigh against his, he could smell Harry's aftershave, and Harry kept looking at him. Ron thought he knew all of Harry's looks, all Harry's smiles, but this was different, new, and it sent a shiver of excitement through Ron.  
  
Ron's mum presented them each with a present after dinner and all of them received a new pair of pajamas for Christmas.  
  
"I fully expect to see all of you in those pajamas tomorrow morning when we open the presents."  
  
Harry was standing behind Ron and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I wouldn't plan on wearing those tonight."  
  
Ron's eyes slid closed and when he was able to gain control over himself he opened them to find Harry chatting with his mum and dad.  
  
 _Did he just proposition me?_  
  
Ron's mind raced with the possibilities and he stood up slowly. He bent down and whispered into Hermione's ear. She nodded and leaned into George.  
  
"Everyone," she and George stood up and Ron made his move towards Harry. "We, that is George and I, are expecting in the spring. I confirmed last week that it was twins."  
  
Ron's mum and dad moved towards Hermione and George and Ron moved towards Harry. He grabbed him by the sleeve of his jumper and pulled him into the kitchen. When the door swung shut Ron pressed Harry against it. He crushed his lips to Harry's and moaned when Harry's tongue came out to slide against his lower lip. He couldn't get close enough and the feeling of Harry's hands sliding through his hair sent shivers up and down his spine.  
  
"Do you know," Ron whispered as he kissed his way down Harry's jaw. " How long I've wanted to do that?"  
  
Harry tilted his head as Ron nibbled on the cords of his neck. He could feel Harry's cock pressing against his thigh and he lifted his leg slightly to rub against him.  
  
"We need to," Harry moaned. "Fuck, Ron."  
  
"We need to talk," Ron finished and lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes. "Not here."  
  
"I've been waiting two years," Harry brushed his lips against Ron's. "I can wait another day."  
  
"No!" Ron growled and without warning lifted his wand and Apparated the both of them to his flat.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as they landed in Ron's living room and he looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry walked around the room. "Ron, when did you learn to double Apparate?"  
  
"Auror training," Ron said softly and for the first time since opening the crate he felt nervous. "I joined the Special Forces Division."  
  
"That would explain the size of you then," Harry grinned. "You finally grew into your body."  
  
Ron nodded and pulled Harry into the living room. "Where have you been?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair and the two of them sat down on the couch. He stared at Ron for a moment and reached for Ron's hand.  
  
"After," Harry took a deep breath. "After we defeated Voldemort and you captured Snape, I took off for Sirius' cabin in the mountains."  
  
"The one in Switzerland?" Ron asked.  
  
"Exactly," Harry bit his lower lip. "Merlin, I missed you and Hermione. You especially because… Well… I didn't laugh the first year…"  
  
Ron studied him for a moment. "You look good though, like you never left."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me once some scars are deeper and you can't always see those," he paused. "I was a wreck. I missed you so much and I didn't get to tell you before I left—I was too scared to ask you to go with me."  
  
"I would have you know," Ron said softly. "I would have gone with you. I was—"  
  
"Let me get this out," Harry sighed. "I lost weight, I wasn't sleeping, and I looked in the mirror one day and realized I was dying without you. You're my Wheezy, the thing I would miss most, and I knew I had to try and make you fall in love with me." Harry paused and met Ron's eyes. "So I started working out. I pulled sleds of wood through the snow, I actually chopped the wood myself like a Muggle, and I forced myself to eat. For the last six months my only thought has been coming home to you."  
  
"You didn't have to do all that, Harry," Ron whispered and cupped Harry's face in the palm of his hand. "I just wanted you home. I should have been there to take care of you."  
  
"Ron, you were going to be a great Auror," Harry whispered. "You sacrificed so much of yourself for me in school that I didn't want to take it from you."  
  
"You should have given me the option, Harry," Ron swallowed past the lump in his throat. "All I ever wanted was you, Harry. I was going to tell you when you and Hermione came up with the plan to fake your death. I…" Ron took a deep breath and whispered. "I love you, Harry. I've been lost without you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Why? You've done so well for yourself and you didn't—Oh, I fucked everything up. I wanted to be with you but I didn't think you wanted to be with me and I—you've probably moved on."  
  
"Come with me," Ron stood and pulled Harry from the couch. "Up with you now."  
  
Ron led Harry down the hallway and pushed the door to one of the bedrooms. He flipped a switch on the wall and he heard Harry's gasp of surprise. Harry wandered around the room then turned to face Ron with stunned disbelief.  
  
"What is all this?" Harry looked around again. "Ron?"  
  
"It's your room, Mate," he moved towards the far wall. "Your Firebolt—I've kept her polished. I got McGonagall to let me buy the Quidditch Cup from her… your chocolate frog cards." Ron turned to face Harry. "You've always had a home here."  
  
It took Harry three steps to reach Ron, push him against the wall, and claim his lips. His hands slid under Ron's t-shirt and up his back causing Ron's knees to nearly buckle. His tongue brushed against Ron's, their teeth clacked together, and when they broke apart Ron threaded his hands through Harry's hair.  
  
"Tell me you love me too, Harry," Ron whispered. "Tell me I'm not just dreaming this."  
  
"I love you," Harry whispered and tugged at Ron's t-shirt. Ron lifted his arms and Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it behind him. He slid his hands over the curve of Ron's arse and pinched him hard. "Does that feel like you're dreaming?"  
  
"I'll get you for that, Harry," Ron grinned and spun Harry to pin him against the wall. He waved his wand again; leaving Harry clad only in a pair of black boxers, and licked his lips before dipping his head to tease Harry's nipples with his teeth.  
  
"Punish me?" Harry groaned as Ron laved his nipples with the tip of his tongue. "Please?"  
  
Ron slowly slid to his knees, trailing his tongue down the middle of Harry's chest; he circled his belly button, and bent his head to nuzzle Harry through his boxers.  
  
Harry's head fell back against the wall and he moaned when Ron pressed an open mouth kiss to the front of his boxers before grazing his teeth along Harry's fabric covered erection.  
  
"Fuck," Harry hissed. "Better than I imagined."  
  
Ron's hands slid to Harry's waistband and he looked up and grinned, "Wait, it gets better."  
  
Harry moaned as Ron tugged his boxers down, working them past Harry's erection, and when Ron licked the underside of his shaft Harry threaded his fingers through Ron's hair. Ron's hands slid up and down Harry's thighs, he pressed soft kisses to Harry's shaft, and finally took the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He lapped at the precum at the tip and slowly, oh so slowly, slid his mouth down Harry's cock. Harry pulsed against his cheeks and Ron flicked his tongue along the underside of Harry shaft as he moved his lips up and down his cock. Harry was moaning, his hips rocked forward, and his nails scrapped against Ron's scalp.  
  
"Fuck…ngh…so good…love you…"  
  
Ron looked up to see Harry tossing his head back and forth against the wall and even in his dreams he never imagine causing Harry Potter to be a quivering mess. Harry looked down and met Ron's eyes; Ron could see every emotion Harry felt—pleasure, love, friendship, all swirling in the depths of his eyes. Ron's cock throbbed painfully against his flies and he slid his finger up and down Harry's cleft. Harry whimpered as Ron circled his hole with the tip of his finger before working just the tip inside. Harry's cries of pleasure echoed against the walls of the room, the sound of his wet mouth sliding up and down Harry's cock, mixed with the smell of sex that surrounded them was driving Ron mad.  
  
He felt Harry's legs tremble and he released Harry's cock with a pop. He stood slowly and pressed against Harry. His hands shook as he threaded them through Harry's hair and he licked his lips.  
  
"Harry," he whimpered as Harry stretched his hand down to stroke him through his jeans. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
"I've never," Harry breathed. "I want to but…I never…"  
  
"We’ll figure it out," Ron pressed his lips to Harry's and began walking backwards towards the bed. He fell back when the back of his knees hit the bed and pulled Harry with him. "Please…"  
  
Harry sat up and slid his hands down Ron's chest, over his abdomen, and finally to his flies. He stroked Ron through his jeans and Ron groaned at the sensation.  
  
"Harry, please…touch me…wanted you to for so long…" Ron moaned. "Please…"  
  
Harry undid the button on Ron's jeans, slowly lowered the zipper, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans. Ron grinned when Harry discovered he had forgone boxers and he lifted his hips so Harry could tug his jeans down his legs.  
  
"How," Harry licked his lips and closed his hand around Ron's shaft. "How long."  
  
"Since," Ron grunted and thrust his hips up to meet Harry's hand. "Saw you in that waterfall when we were looking for the horcruxes." Harry his thumb over the tip of Ron's cock. "Fuck that's brilliant, Harry. You were wet and you were stroking your cock and I got so…Blimey do that again."  
  
Harry dipped his head to lap at the precum from Ron's cock. His hand was tight around the base and he slid it up and down as his mouth closed over Ron's tip. Ron arched his back, his hips rose and fell off the bed, and he spread his legs wider to allow Harry to settle between them. He rose up on his elbows and whimpered as he watched his cock disappear between Harry's lips. He could feel Harry's fingers on his balls, running down his cleft, and when one slid inside him he moaned out loud. He was being over run by sensation, lust clouded his vision, and he slid one hand to his nipple and twisted it hard.  
  
"Fuck," Harry growled and circled the tip of Ron's cock with his tongue. "That's so fucking hot."  
  
"Harry," Ron whimpered as Harry flicked his slit with the tip of his tongue. "Fuck me…now please…want you so much…"  
  
"How," Harry groaned and slid backwards. "Ron?"  
  
Ron had rose up on his knees, braced his hands against the headboard, and his he waggled his arse at Harry.  
  
"I've read, " Ron moaned as he felt Harry come behind him. "That you use…do you know the lubrication charm? "  
  
Harry's tongue traced the length of Ron's spine, his fingers danced against Ron's back, and when he reached the small of his back Ron felt his teeth scrape the skin there.  
  
"Yeah," Harry breathed. "I think I know that one…"  
  
Ron's back bowed as Harry parted his cheeks and slid his tongue down his cleft. He felt the tip circling his pucker and he pushed his hips back towards Harry.  
  
"Blimey…" He groaned and rested his head against the headboard. "Bloody fucking hell…"  
  
Harry's tongue dipped inside him, his fingers gripped Ron's cheeks holding him open, and Ron realized Harry was fucking him with his tongue. He whimpered and thrust his hips back and forth. He was a whimpering mess when Harry kissed his way back up his spine and he dimly heard Harry whisper the lubrication charm.  
  
"Use your fingers," Ron moaned as Harry sunk his teeth into his shoulders. "Use them…stretch me…hurry want you inside me…"  
  
"Only," Harry growled into his ear. "If you fuck me next."  
  
Ron's head swam as he imagined driving his cock deep in Harry's arse, he whimpered as Harry slid two fingers inside him, and when he crooked them to brush Ron's prostate he called out Harry's name.  
  
"Are you sure," Harry breathed into his ear and Ron felt his weeping cock against his hole. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, please, now!"  
  
Harry gripped Ron's hips and pushed his cock past Ron's tight ring of muscles. Ron grunted as a burning sensation slammed through him but as quickly as it came it faded away.  
  
"Harry, move…" He panted and used the headboard to push his hips backwards. "Now!"  
  
Harry began driving in and out of Ron's arse, his fingers gripped Ron's hips tightly, and Ron was certain there would be bruises in there. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, he felt Harry's balls brushing against his own with each thrust, and he couldn't tell where he ended and Harry began. He rocked back and forth, impaling himself on Harry's cock, and when Harry shifted slightly he hit Ron's prostate again.  
  
"Oh fuck…this is brilliant…so good…my wheezy…my wheezy…" Harry chanted. "Say you’re mine…"  
  
His teeth sunk into Ron's shoulder and Ron let out a hoarse shout. His head fell back and he clenched around Harry.  
  
"Your wheezy….always yours…" He grunted as Harry fucked him harder. Harry's moans were threatening his sanity and he reached down and pressed hard against the base of his cock to keep from coming. "Come for me, Harry…"  
  
Harry pulled all the way out, slammed back inside, and Ron felt warmth deep inside him as Harry came. He could feel Harry shaking and when he pulled out he fell back against the pillows. Ron was on him at once, grinding his erection into Harry's hip, claiming his lips in a brutal kiss, and he quickly did the lubrication charm. He placed a pillow under Harry's arse and slid two fingers inside him, stretching him; Harry's body bowed and Ron saw his cock begin to harden again.  
  
 _It's brilliant being twenty._ Ron thought dimly as he continued to stretch Harry.  
  
"Ron…ngh…what…fuck me…" Harry panted and pulled his knees back.  
  
"Oh fuck that's hot," Ron muttered and rolled so he could press his cock against Harry's hole. "Now?"  
  
"Yes," Harry whimpered.  
  
Ron lifted Harry's legs up and over his shoulder before slowly pushing inside him. Harry grunted as Ron filled him and Ron saw stars when he felt Harry's heat around him.  
  
"Fuck, you're tight," Ron growled and Harry reached down to grasp Ron's arse, pulling him deeper. "I've got to move, Harry."  
  
Ron pulled out and plunged back inside Harry. His mouth hung open in a silent moan and he saw Harry working a hand between them.  
  
"Harder, Ron," Harry panted as his hand closed around his cock. "Faster."  
  
Ron drove into him hard and fast, a sheen of sweat covered his body, and stars exploded behind his eyes. He couldn't think of anything but Harry's heat, his tightness, and he moved faster. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts and Harry met each of his movements. His eyes opened and locked with Harry's before descending the length of Harry's body. He watched Harry's hand work his cock and he growled.  
  
"Yes, stroke that cock, make yourself come." He pulled completely out and slammed his hips forward to bury himself inside Harry again. "I'm so close, Harry…"  
  
"I love you, Ron," Harry whimpered and Ron saw his cock twitch. "I love you!" Harry shouted and began spilling over his hand.  
  
This sent Ron over the edge and he thrust wildly into Harry. He felt the heat in stomach swell outwards to his cock and balls and he kept his eyes locked on Harry's as his orgasm overtook him.  
  
"Love you…love you…love you…" Ron chanted as he spilled deep in Harry's arse.  
  
They collapsed together on the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs, and Ron pressed soft kisses to Harry's cheeks, his nose, and finally his mouth.  
  
"We didn't even take off your glasses," Ron chuckled. "Are you staying?"  
  
Harry nodded, "If you'll have me."  
  
Ron kissed him slowly, brushing his tongue against Harry's, and when he broke this kiss Harry sighed.  
  
"Only if you stay forever, Harry."  
  
"Sounds about right," Harry's eyes began to droop and Ron grabbed his wand and did a quick cleansing charm over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him tight against him, and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
The two men received a Howler as a wake-up call the next morning and when they returned to the Burrow for Christmas morning, Hermione, George, and Fred had a grand time taking the mickey out of them for the way they walked and gingerly sat down to Christmas breakfast.  
  
Harry gave Ron his present, a chocolate frog card bearing the likeness of Agrippa, Ron kissed him soundly, and smiled.  
  
"Mate, all I want for Christmas is you."


End file.
